Thank You Dad
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasuke feels guilty for all of the things he has done in his life. Only Kakashi can help him. Parental Kakashi/Sasuke. Please read and review.


**A/N: Okay this idea came out of nowhere so sorry if it is bad. **

"Sasuke you want me to what?" I asked surprised that the Uchiha even ask such a thing, but to me it was out rages.

"I want you to punish me. Tsunade let me off because of Team 7. But Kakashi you are the only person I can respect enough to ask of this. I feel guilty for what I did." Those words I could tell were like vinegar in his mouth. Uchiha's rarely made mistakes and when they did guilt was never registered. But Sasuke was different then them. He did feel guilt and he wanted to get rid of it. I felt so bad for him.

"Sasuke parents punish not sensei." I sighed. Sasuke was looking at his feet ashamed and saddened by my sentence. He was sixteen but he still looked like a child to me.

"I don't have parents." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "You are all I have Kakashi. Please help me. I don't like this feeling." I wanted to help him I really did but I couldn't bring myself to punish him. I believed that punishing a kid would only bring pain to the child yes but more to the parent. And I didn't have the heart to hurt Sasuke.

"Sasuke I can't I don't believe in punishing the way you were brought up." He looked at me and dropped his head. "I could give the lecture sure but not what you are looking for. It would break my heart to much to see you in such pain." When he didn't look up I walked over to him and pulled his chin up. Sasuke. The Sasuke Uchiha. The one person you would never expect to loose him cool was crying. Tears ran down his pale face.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." He blubbered out. "I'm weak." I pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back. "I'm sorry." Was all he kept saying. I knew he was already but this just added on to my confidence of him.

"I know you are sorry Sasuke and you are not weak." I kept assuring. But Sasuke wouldn't here of it all he did was keep crying and claiming he was sorry. I wanted to release my tears as well but I couldn't. Sasuke needed this. All of the years he went without his emotion were coming out. He needed to face all of this.

"I hurt so many people." I closed my eyes and just kept rubbing circles around his back and making comfortable sounds. He needed to let everything out. I couldn't stop him now. "I killed innocents for him. I'm a murder. Then I killed my brother! They never told me he was just doing as told! I killed him Kakashi! I murdered my older brother!" By now he was wailing. I felt so bad for the poor kid but I still didn't say anything. I would do all of my talking later but I right now I had to let him talk. "I should have never left! I was so stupid thinking he could help me! God I'm an idiot!" I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

"You are not an idiot Sasuke." I said very stern. His head lifted to look at me. His eyes were red but not from Sharingan, he still had tears running down his face and just a little snot was coming from his nose. "You are not a murder nor are you stupid. You were just a kid who was told many lies. You're a kid Sasuke. Kids make mistakes. And don't think for a moment I think any of those things that you said are true. I love you Sasuke and I will not let you get hurt again. I promise." He just looked at me with shock covering his face. Since his mother and Itachi had passed Sasuke had no one he felt love from. He had Naruto but that was different. Naruto was his brother but not close enough to fill the void of Itachi. Sasuke latched onto me as his father because his birth father wasn't much of one. I was easier to attach to when it came to that aspect.

"Why?" Were the only words Sasuke could now stammer out. I thought it was cute how he said I was the only one he could respect enough to punish him but he couldn't see that I returned the father/son bond. Didn't he get it? I was just cradling him in my arms only a minute ago but he couldn't figure out why I would do anything in my power to keep him from suffering.

"Because Sasuke I see you as my son. I would lay down my life in a second if it means keeping you safe. And I will always be here for you no matter what." He was still confused. I could tell he was wondering why him? He wasn't the only ones who had made mistakes in life. "Sasuke don't think that I am the perfect one. I have done several things that were wrong."

"You never betrayed your friends and village have you?" Sasuke asked with sarcasm in his tone. Even devastated Sasuke has to be sarcastic. Guess it was a family trait. After all Obito was like that as well.

"No but after my father, my two teammates/best friends, and my sensei all past I went into ANBU figuring killing others would get my anger out and I would be happier. When that didn't work and I realized that I was putting more people in my position of having no one I started to cut myself." Sasuke looked like he didn't believe me so I rolled my sleeve and took off my glove. On my wrist you could still make out the scars I had left on myself with an older needle, knife or any other sharp object I could find. "I hurt myself so badly I almost bled to death on my bathroom floor. If Asuma hadn't found me I wouldn't be here right now."

"How did you get over it?" Sasuke looked at me with those eyes again begging me for an answer.

"I listened to my friends yell at me for being so stupid. I remember one lecture I got from Asuma. He was so mad and lectured me with the others for a good two hours. But it wasn't the actual lecture that helped. It was knowing I had people who loved me enough to yell at me for doing such a bad thing to myself. Their love is what got me through Sasuke. And Naruto, Sakura, and my love will get you through Sasuke." This time I didn't hug him but it was him who hugged me. Some more tears went down his face and joined my already soaked vest. Only this time he wasn't apologizing.

"Thank you Kakashi. Thank you." Was the phrase that kept coming from his mouth. I was smiling now. I knew that he was going to be okay. And best of all I knew I wouldn't have to punish him. He had been punishing himself for so long by being so bottled up that I only needed him to release his feelings. Now Sasuke I hoped would feel happy.

But when he was done crying into my chest there was one phrase that was different then the others that caught my ear. "Thank you dad."

**A/N: What do you think? The idea sort of hit me and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Sorry if it is short or if it sucks. Review please. Bye!**


End file.
